


(you are) my universe

by tuanpark



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Joseon, M/M, joseon era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanpark/pseuds/tuanpark
Summary: The first time they meet doesn’t feel like the first time they met, Hyunjin can tell.Or a Fantasy AU set in the Joseon Era.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	(you are) my universe

**Author's Note:**

> What up? Here I am, back with a wip even though I still haven't finished one of my wips... LOL. Also gonna get piss drunk tonight so hooray for bad choices.
> 
> Kudos and comments very much appreciated.
> 
> (i've written about 14k of this already, but there still a WHOLE chunk missing. so it's probably gonna be another 20k fic. siggghhhh. why do i do this to myself?)

The first time they meet doesn’t feel like the first time they met.

☆★☆★☆

Stars littered the night sky, sprinkled about the blue-black nothingness that hung above along with a blank, new moon.

Gazing at stars was a favorite pastime of Hyunjin’s, and stargazing was best done when the Moon Goddess Dael-soon cleared the sky like a dark, blank canvass. Tonight was the 30th day of the moon cycle, and sure enough, the moon was dark and nowhere in sight, which gave way for the Star Goddess Byun-soon to illuminate the evening sky with Her radiance.

There was something beautiful about the twinkling of the stars when the moon was barely there, as if they shone with even more brilliance than usual. They blinked like an orchestra of lights, flashing at a rhythm that Hyunjin couldn’t seem to follow. He supposed that ordinary human beings like himself were not meant to understand the pattern of their twinkling. At least, this was what his family taught him.

The Hwang family had more than enough to feed themselves as they were a noble family that managed their wealth in methodical manners. If there was one thing that his father had taught him, it was how to provide for a family without overexerting oneself. How important that lesson was, Hyunjin wasn’t sure, but what he was certain of was the fact that wealth was never everlasting. Not like how good deeds were, and most certainly not like how knowledge was.

Pursuing knowledge was important to Hyunjin, but it was something that his father viewed more of a distraction or entertainment than a life-long journey. To his father, knowledge meant that Hyunjin would become a scholar, earning much less than a government official like his father was now. This was not the case for Hyunjin. His pursuit of knowledge was something he would carry to his death, more significant than any amount of gold and silver can ever be worth, but he wouldn’t tell his father that.

Hyunjin sighed where he sat cross-legged in the Hwang family shed. Another argument had transpired between his mother and father about the future of his older brother, Chansung. 

“He is throwing his life away, Seolgeum,” his father yelled. “After all that I have done to build our children’s futures, I will not let him destroy it by straying from the path I have provided.”

“And therein lies the problem,” his mother haughtily countered, hands clutching the front of her silk chima dress. “The path that you are forcing him to take leads to nothing but unhappiness.”

While Chansung wanted to be a scholar and travel the world (much like Hyunjin), their father was adamant that he stay in Joseon to follow the comfortable path their father took and paved for them. Hyunjin had heard this all before and would rather watch the sky than listen to his father’s empty words. Hyunjin had already experienced eighteen winters. Years from now, he wondered if this was how his future would be as well.

It was when Hyunjin was about to lie down on the floor that he saw the beginning of the Star Goddess’ wrath. One by one, streaks of light illuminated the night sky like scratch marks on dark wallpaper. Screams could be heard from the whole village, like howls of wolves and cries of sheep at night. Hyunjin heard his mother wail as she got on her knees to beg the Goddesses for mercy, forgetting their argument entirely. His father had done the same, going as far as splaying his arms out and kissing the dirty floor as he pleaded the Goddesses for safety.

Just as Hyunjin was about to join them, he saw the largest streak of light yet. It was much slower than the rest, yet brighter than ten of them combined, and it only seemed to flood the world with light even more as time began to pass. Unable to look away, Hyunjin noticed how this particular beam seemed to be getting closer and bigger, not at all like the other flashes that traveled across the sky up high and evanescent.

His eyes widened as he watched the large streak of light illuminate the surrounding before wreaking havoc on the forest nearby. The crash was beyond the scope of Hyunjin’s line of sight, but he felt the earth shake nonetheless, surely breaking the spines of the oak and alder standing in the forest there. His mother began to sob as she quickly went to his side and ushered him into the house, speaking about the end of the days as they know it.

Hyunjin didn’t get much sleep that night, too busy recounting the details of the shower of stars. _Southwest, southwest, southwest,_ he repeated like a mantra as he went to bed. His mother and father slept with him that night along with his older brother and twin sister, cramped up in the largest bedroom of their home. His father and brother snored well into the night, as did his little sister, if a little more softly. All the windows were closed, curtains hiding them from the rest of the world except for the tiny sliver of light right between where the curtains met.

Through there, Hyunjin’s line of vision followed, dark eyes gleaming with the memory of the rain of light ingrained in his brain.

 _Southwest, southwest, southwest,_ he repeated until he fell asleep. Right before his eyes closed, he heard a wail of tinkling, calling to the night in the harsh wind, but he was too tired to think much of it.

The next day, the village received orders from the Royal Palace not to leave their homes for the day unless their situation was dire, like a need for food or water. As such, Hyunjin was not allowed to go outside.

“The King has forbidden us to leave our homes, Hyunjin,” his mother said softly. “Therefore, you must stay here and pass the time with your brother and sister or one of the servants.”

Hyunjin nodded, unable to go against his mother’s wishes. His first choice would be to count the day away with his servant Jeongin, who was born one winter after him. The younger boy’s mother was Hyunjin’s mother’s servant, and so it was that they became closer as they grew up together.

However, when Hyunjin had knocked on the Yang residence, a small two-bedroom shed protruding from the main house, Jeongin had apologized.

“I do not feel well today, brother,” Jeongin explained weakly. Deflated, Hyunjin nodded in understanding.

With a frown, Hyunjin asked, “Shall I make a pot of soup for you?”

Jeongin must have remembered the last time that Hyunjin attempted to make a fire, and Hyunjin saw the terror cross Jeongin’s eyes before the younger composed himself.

“That’s not necessary, brother. My mother has already made me a bowl, so please do not strain yourself just for my comfort.”

Hyunjin sighed. “If that is what you wish, then rest well.”

Hyunjin kicked at a rock on the ground as he paced in front of the garden. He supposed he could spend time with his sister. Eighteen years together and here they were, as far apart as they had always been since their tenth summer in this world. Astoundingly, his brother was a whole decade older than them, and it always made Hyunjin wonder why there was such a big gap between their ages. His mother and father always answered the same way. _It was fate and beyond our control._

With a huff, Hyunjin trudged around the house to visit his sister’s room. Before he even knocked, she answered, “Come in.”

Hyunjin was deathly afraid of her sharp hearing.

“How did you know I was outside?” Hyunjin inquired, closing the door and taking in the warmth of her room. His twin sister was sitting down, her light pink _jeogori_ wrapped tight around her torso as the skirt of her hanbok surrounded her in a pool of pale violet silk.

“Your footsteps are not exactly the lightest,” Yeji pointed out, eyes not leaving the page in front of her. Her slim fingers held a paintbrush, softly writing in Hanja on the paper. “What brings you here?”

“Can I not visit my sister once in a while?” Hyunjin chuckled. This made Yeji pause. She put her paintbrush down, looking at him with sharp eyes.

“In the eighteen years that we have known each other, not once have you spent time with me unless you were ordered by Mother and Father to do so.”

“I have nothing to do,” Hyunjin explained, placing his hands behind his back. The action made his hanbok uncomfortably tight around the chest. “And as per Royal Command, the citizens of Joseon are advised not to step foot outside their homes.”

Hyunjin walked around her room, admiring the scrolls hanging on the wall as well as the rolls of paper inserted in the homemade slots nailed there. He always wondered why his sister wanted to become a Female Historian, but never got around to asking why.

“Don’t be silly, brother,” Yeji scoffed as she picked up her paintbrush once more, and without looking at Hyunjin, she said, “There are always exceptions to every rule.”

That was true. Perhaps he could ask her another day.

It was the sixth hour after the sun had risen when Hyunjin heard it again. He was lying down with his arms behind his head when his ears picked up a soft voice. It was wavering like chimes in the wind with words he couldn’t understand. Where they even words to begin with? Sitting up, he craned his neck towards the window from where he heard it. And sure enough, the tinkling voice called again.

Standing to his feet now, Hyunjin looked around to make sure that his family and servants were nowhere in sight. His father, being a government official, had gone to the Royal Palace for work as he did every day. His sister locked herself in her room, while his brother most likely had done the same. Grabbing his gat, Hyunjin settled it comfortably on his head and snuck out of the house with silent footsteps, keeping a watchful eye out for his mother.

Crossing the garden and opening the door, Hyunjin quietly stepped out into the streets to find the whole place nearly empty. As he walked towards the voice, he noticed that everywhere was the same. The streets were deserted except for a person or two who stood near their homes either in boredom or with a broom as they swept the entrance of their house.

Hyunjin bowed to them as he passed them by. Without hesitation, Hyunjin traveled down to the outskirts of the village until he stood face-to-face with the dense forest. It wasn’t until he was up close to the gangly branches that Hyunjin realized he had traveled southwest of his house. Gulping, Hyunjin continued on. The trunks of the trees were thick and strong, and even in the end of summer, the leaves and grass stayed evergreen. Hyunjin was confused. How could a voice so slight and silvery carry its way to Hyunjin’s residence from way out here?

But Hyunjin was nothing if not adventurous, for what was a scholar without the curiosity to find out the truth before their naked eyes? Grabbing a stone with a sharpened edge, Hyunjin entered the forest, making sure to mark the trees that he passed by.

He continued to follow the noise coming from the heart of the forest, the voice still ringing like bells against a gust of air. It only urged Hyunjin to keep going. He couldn’t tell how long it took him to finally find it, but he knew it once he saw.

Trees of oak and alder stood tall before him, providing a line of path that reminded Hyunjin the way the Royal Guard would split and make way for royalty. At the end of the pathway was sunlight, blinding Hyunjin such that he couldn’t make out any details of what lied beyond. Marching towards it, Hyunjin blocked his eyes with his arms and continued forward.

When he finally reached the end, it was to see a somewhat circular clearing with ground that seemed to have been scorched with fire. Hyunjin let go of the stone he used as a marker and bent down to pick up a leaf to inspect it closely. He was correct. The piece of foliage was burnt, the green of it outlined in black as if a fire had sunk its teeth into it. Hyunjin looked around and noted that the remains of what used to be trees and shrubbery were now blackened and gray with ashes. 

How the flames didn’t spread to the rest of the forest, Hyunjin wasn’t sure. Large forest fires do not generally die down on their own in such a small scale unless it was dampened with crates and crates of water. However, that didn’t seem to be the case as there were no signs of villagers or Royal Guards nearby.

He was about to step deeper into the area when he saw a peculiar sight in front of him. In the center of the clearing, on top of a flattened boulder, was a man looking up at the sun naked as the day he was born. Hyunjin noted how the man’s body seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, as if he wore scales that reflected the light shining down on him. His hair was dark, not like ink or the midnight sky, but like the browns of wood and nuts. The strange man supported himself with two arms as he stared up at the sky, delicately opening his mouth as if to scream or howl. And yet no voice came out. Instead, a high pitched tone surrounded the general vicinity, like the sound of bells riding on waves of wind.

Hyunjin stepped closer toward the unusual man, careful not to spook him until he was sure he was of earshot. But then, as if noticing Hyunjin’s presence, the bizarre man cautiously closed his mouth and stilled. This caused Hyunjin to do the same, holding his breath with one foot in the air. After a few seconds, Hyunjin found this to be too odd and brought down his leg and straightened his hanbok.

Clearing his throat and careful not to look anywhere his eyes shouldn’t, Hyunjin greeted the stranger, “Good afternoon. Are you lost?”

The peculiar man calmly turned to him, his actions unhurried and gradual as if time worked differently in his space, slow and reluctant. 

Upon seeing the whole of the stranger’s visage, Hyunjin had to hold in a gasp. He was a boy, really, more or less Hyunjin’s age. He had a long face with thin, curved lips and a nose that was perfectly triangular like those of the Royal Princes of Joseon. He had a well-defined jaw that stretched from the arc of his chin to the soft folds of his ears. His cheeks had a fullness to them that was mismatched from the rest of his features. His skin was fair and spotless, with eyes curved like almonds fanned by long lashes beneath a sharp line of dark eyebrows. However, it was none of these that caught Hyunjin by surprise but the color of his eyes.

The man’s eyes were as golden as the coins his father used in trade, except the man’s eyes were perfectly round and unblemished with a distinctive pearly sheen that made Hyunjin lose his breath. He had never seen eyes like these before. Shaking his head and blinking, Hyunjin walked closer to get a better inspection. 

Upon stepping forward, it became apparent to Hyunjin that the sun had played tricks on him for the color of the stranger’s eyes were the same as Hyunjin’s, like dark amber stones in the night, almost a direct reflection of his own.

“Do you require assistance?” Hyunjin tried again, heart beating fast from the uncertainty of it all. The odd man opened his mouth as if he was underwater, moving slowly and with careful actions. He began to talk, except Hyunjin couldn’t comprehend a word he was saying. It didn’t sound like any of the languages he had heard of or read about, tone high and sounding like a wave of tinkling. “I cannot understand you.”

The strange boy examined him with curious eyes, head tilting as if in confusion, and Hyunjin had the weirdest sensation of being scrutinized. The warmth of his stare felt familiar, as if he had experienced it before. And then the boy gingerly looked away and into the sky, holding it for a few seconds before closing his eyes and facing Hyunjin once more with pursed lips.

“Are you lost?” Hyunjin questioned one more time, not sure why he thought this one would be different. But then the boy carefully slid off the flattened boulder and stepped onto the burnt remains of the grass. His bare feet must hurt from all the sticks and stones protruding from the ground. Hyunjin was careful not to let his eyes wander into any particular body part, though he could tell from his peripheral that the boy’s legs moved in a delicate manner, as if he was not properly acquainted with the action of walking.

Hyunjin gulped as he took in the wide expanse of the stranger’s chest, as clear and flawless as the rest of his skin. His bony shoulders moved with each step as the beautiful stranger treaded closer and closer to Hyunjin, and Hyunjin could do nothing but stay still, rooted to the spot. The boy didn’t stop until his face was a mere twig’s length away from Hyunjin’s, encapsulating Hyunjin’s cheeks in his hands.

Holding his breath, Hyunjin let himself be kissed by the stranger. His palms were warm like summer, his lips even more so. They felt like a weak flame on Hyunjin’s lips, like the way fire licked his skin when he played with candles at night. Hyunjin, wide-eyed from the surprising action, saw how the stranger had slowly closed his, making the action more intimate than it already was. When the stranger pulled back, eyes fluttering open once more, Hyunjin pushed him away.

He coughed out a half a lung, wiping his lips with the sleeves of his hanbok before turning to the odd boy before him with a glare.

“Why would you do that?” Hyunjin demanded.

He had stolen Hyunjin’s first kiss.

The stranger gave him a small smile, eyes blinking at normal speed now, even though nothing from this situation was even close to being normal. 

“To understand your language, of course.”

For a charged moment, Hyunjin simply gaped at him. What kind of person did he just stumble upon? One who, now that Hyunjin had thought more about it, was most definitely not a citizen of Joseon. Could he be someone from the Western part of the world? Had a spy from the West just kissed him? That couldn’t be right. Rumors had it that Western people had large eyes, all cold, dark, and sunken. He also remembered being told that people from the West had irises that were like sapphire or emerald or dusted diamond that flashed with blue lightning or green fire whenever they got angry.

Looking at the boy in front of him again, he noted the dark specks of his eyes that very much looked as if he resided in the East. His hair, though not inky like most of the Easterners, was a woody brown. Rumor had it that Westerners mostly sported golden yellow locks or hair the color of sand, some even the color of a raging fire. Hyunjin supposed that this person had hair somewhere in between East and West.

Was it possible that he was none of those? Did he fall into the world that way the stars fell the night before? And upon looking at his mouth once again, Hyunjin was reminded of the fact that this possible foreigner had locked lips with him an entirely unreasonable excuse.

“Th-That’s not a valid reason to go up to someone and- and do _that_!” Hyunjin finished lamely. Overhead, a snowy white falcon peppered with stone-black feathers flew across the sky, screeching loudly.

“Who’s there?!” Someone demanded from the thickness. Hyunjin and the stranger’s heads quickly whipped from the sky to the woods. Only then was he reminded that he had broken a Royal decree. He had gone out of his house and had ventured towards the place of the fallen star. And not only that, he was currently in the presence of a naked male. Hyunjin tried to weigh his options, but his mind was going on overdrive that he ended up becoming stricken with fear and unable to move.

When the owner of the voice finally appeared between the shadows and the oaks, Hyunjin sucked in a breath. He was clad in armor, clothes of scarlet and gold hidden beneath the thick felt that protected his body. Clutching a curved sword, he cautiously stepped towards Hyunjin.

“Name yourself.”

Hyunjin immediately put his palms up to show that he harbored no weapons. And just as he was about to answer, he realized that the member of Royal Guard had said yourself, not yourselves. Singular. Choking, Hyunjin looked around only to find that the stranger had disappeared.

“I-” Hyunjin gulped. The strange boy had left him to his doom. How selfish. Hyunjin, biting the bitterness out of his mouth, bowed and used his father’s name for some safety. “My name is Hwang Hyunjin, son of Jeongrang Official Hwang of the Ministry of Taxation.”

The Royal Guard, understanding Hyunjin’s status, lowered his sword but kept it tight in his hand. He bowed and walked towards Hyunjin.

“What business do you have here?” He queried once he got close enough. At this distance, Hyunjin observed the guard’s face, eyes inexplicably kind with skin as pale as the ghosts in the tales his mother would scare him with. “Did you not see the wrath of the Star Goddess Byun-soon? It rained fire when the night was at its peak.” 

Hyunjin stayed silent. He wondered what he should do. Should he lie and play possum, as if he had no idea about the occurrence of the shower of stars? Should he play unaware of the fact that there existed a literal Royal Command that locked him to his residence? His pondering was interrupted when the Royal Guard added more.

“And upon Royal order, people are generally not permitted to leave their homes unless it was a state of emergency. Why are you wandering about the forest alone?” The guard questioned, thick brows curling in.

Hyunjin stared intently into his eyes, hoping the guard’s slight downturned eyes reflected a forgiving side in his heart.

“I was aware, but please do not tell the King or my father,” Hyunjin pleaded. “I was simply intrigued by the fallen star that fell from the sky.”

The Royal guard sighed, his rather large nose snorting softly like a baby bull. 

“Fret not,” he assured. “I am well aware of the curiosity of scholars. I have a friend who has a particular habit of bending rules for knowledge’s sake. Thinking about it, you two would probably get along.”

“I am grateful for your understanding,” Hyunjin smiled and continued as he couldn't help himself. “And simply for curiosity, were there any particular sightings from this area? Anything that seemed amiss? Bits of the fallen star, for example? An ethereal boy, perhaps?”

The guard let out a burst of deep-bellied laughter. Hyunjin wasn’t sure what was so funny.

“A boy? Most definitely not,” the Royal Guard shook his head, traces of laughter still present on his handsome face. “That’s hilarious. But no reports of fallen stars or any peculiar sightings, sorry to say.”

Hyunjin blanched. No celestial boy with shiny skin? No particular sightings of nakedness that could bring a person to their knees? If there were none of these, then what had Hyunjin seen? His hand traveled to his lips on their own, the faint sensation of a stolen kiss tingling there. Could it be that the strange boy was a mere figment of his imagination? That couldn’t be correct. Everything had felt so majestically real.

“I see,” Hyunjin replied, faking a smile. “In that case, I shall consider the day a defeat.”

“Would you like me to escort you back?” offered the guard. “The sun is nearing the mountains. It will be dark soon.”

“Ah, I would definitely appreciate the company,” Hyunjin answered, following the guard as they exited the clearing. The night will definitely come soon, and Hyunjin wondered for a second if the boy would be safe all by himself. “Has there been any incidents concerning wild animals attacking the people of Joseon in this forest?”

“Many!” the guard proclaimed. “Wolves and foxes liter the forest. There have been reports of wild boars as well. And a bear, once.”

Hyunjin immediately felt ice enter his veins. Nasty thoughts clogged his mind as he looked back at the clearing, frozen on his spot. Foxes could be easily fended off, but wolves were territorial and could be rather dangerous. Wild boars also posed a threat, never mind fatal bears! Oh, what had Hyunjin done, leaving the naked boy all alone and helpless in this dense forest?

He sincerely hoped that the strange boy will find safety and shelter amidst the upcoming evening. There was a saying that his parents repeated, probably to scare Hyunjin whenever he stayed out late at night as a child: _the night is long and full of evils._ There was a reason why nightmares were called as such.

“Is there a problem?” asked the guard. Looking forward, Hyunjin was surprised to see that the man was ten paces ahead already. How long had he glanced back exactly?

Shaking his head, Hyunjin hurried to catch up with the man. “No problem at all. Do you have a name, by the way?”

The guard laughed once more, dimples prominent on his pale, rugged face. “That’s not important.”

Hyunjin shrugged. There are people who genuinely disliked handing out such information. “Tell me more about this scholar friend of yours then.”

The guard’s eyes lit up, dark, wavy hair peeking out of his helmet. “He comes from the Seo family, somewhere in the southern district of Joseon. You might know him actually.”

They talked about every topic on their way back. Hyunjin was, in fact, acquainted with the guard’s friend, Seo Changbin. They go to the same _Seowon_ , private institutions that combined preparatory school and Confucian shrines. If he remembered correctly, Changbin had a rather unruly, talkative servant who seemed to be unable to hold his tongue. Hyunjin was not fond of him at all. 

When they finally make it back to Hyunjin’s residence, the sun had already set, and stars soon began to appear in the dusk sky. The guard bowed as Hyunjin did the same in gratitude. Entering the gates, Hyunjin was greeted by a stern voice. Much to his shock, his brother was tapping his foot by the garden with crossed arms.

“Where have you been?” demanded Chansung, his eyebrow cocked high.

Hyunjin had the audacity to look guilty. He wondered how his protective brother would react if he said he left their house in search of a silvery voice that sounded like wind chimes calling to him. Eyeing the ground and closing his hands in front of him, Hyunjin answered, “I went to the forest to search for the fallen star.”

It wasn’t a lie, technically.

His brother’s reaction should have been expected. Chansung quickly marched to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. There was a world in his eyes when he asked, “What did you see? Did you find anything? Were there any meteorites? Tell me, brother. What did you find?”

Hyunjin blinked at him. Meteorites? These were words that Hyunjin had never heard in his life. “What are those?”

There was an instant defeat that darkened his brother’s face. “Meteorites are fragments of rock from the meteoroids that cross the sky. There was a meteoroid last night, it must have been! The ground shook with intensity. Were there any craters? A bowl formation on the ground?”

While true, there was a clearing that looked as if a fireball had fallen into it, there was no crater or bowl-shaped cavity in the ground. Instead, at the center was a flattened boulder and the prettiest boy he had ever laid eyes on, not that he would ever tell his brother about that last bit.

“There were no craters, brother, just a flattened boulder in the center of a clearing that seemed to have been blackened with fire.”

Chansung’s hands fell to his sides. “How is that possible? I was so sure it was a meteoroid. Regardless, I would like to see it with my own eyes. Can I come and take a look?”

“I’m afraid I don’t remember how I stumbled upon it,” Hyunjin lied through his teeth. He wasn’t sure why he did it. He supposed there was a part of him (though he didn’t know how big that part may be that longed for this unusual boy) that wanted to keep the stranger to himself. “It was simply by chance. Though I do recall going towards the west of the forest. Other than that, I cannot help you.”

His brother sighed. “Perhaps it wasn’t meant to be.”

Hyunjin bit his lip, feeling wrong for being unwilling to help his brother. “Perhaps.”

“In that case, I’ll leave you to it. Clean yourself before you head to bed. You smell like boy and sun.”

Hyunjin bowed. “Yes, brother.”

Hyunjin made it to bed, stomach full of food and body smelling like fresh water and soap. Lying on the floor with his thick blanket and cushion, he thought back to the afternoon. His lips still felt the phantom touch of a kiss. He wondered how the strange boy was doing now, if he was sleeping soundly or if he was being hunted by wolves. He hoped not, or else Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to live with himself for leaving him there.

To make amends, Hyunjin decided that he would visit him again tomorrow. For now, sleep was the priority.

Hyunjin heard wind chimes in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> What up? Here I am, back with a wip even though I still haven't finished one of my wips... LOL. Also gonna get piss drunk tonight so hooray for bad choices.
> 
> Kudos and comments very much appreciated.
> 
> (i've written about 14k of this already, but there still a WHOLE chunk missing. so it's probably gonna be another 20k fic. siggghhhh. why do i do this to myself?)


End file.
